Someone like you
by Mrs.LongbottomMalfoy
Summary: Based on the song by Adele. She goes back to Draco. The one man she will always love. He's married and she just wants to talk real quick. But she's engaged to Harry. R&R Please.


_I heard_  
><em>That you're settled down<em>  
><em>That you<em>  
><em>Found a girl<em>  
><em>And you're<em>  
><em>Married now<em>

"Impossible." I murmur as I read the Daily Prophet.

The head line read. Draco Malfoy marries at age 21. Astoria Greengrass is now his wife.

"Impossible." I said once more.

"Everything alright?" Harry asked as he brushed a tear off of my face.

"Sure.."

"Tell me honey."

"Its nothing."

"Draco?"

_I heard_

_That your dreams came true._

_Guess she gave you things_  
><em>I didn't give to you<em>

"How'd you know?"

"It's very easy to see love, the daily prophet, the tears. He's the only thing in the news."

"Harry what do I do?"

"Don't know. But I thought you were happy with me..."

"He was my first everything. First boyfriend out of Hogwarts. First kiss. First time. First love. Harry. I am happy with you. But I will never truly be over Draco." My tongue burned when I spoke his name.

"I know that. But still..."

"Harry...I need to see him."

"Fine. Floo powder?"

"Sure." I grabbed a handful and put it back. "I'll apparate near his house."

"Ok. Bye. I love you." He said as he kissed my cheek. I flicked my wand and soon enough I was by the house that I spent a whole 9 months of my life at. I miss those months, days, hours, seconds. Those moments with Draco.

_Old friend_

_Why are you so shy?_  
><em>Ain't like you to hold back<em>  
><em>Or hide from the light<em>

I walked past this house that I once lived in about a dozen times before I knocked on the door. He answered and look shocked.

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited_

_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it._  
><em>I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded<em>  
><em>That for me it isn't over<em>

"Draco." I said with a smile on my face.

"What are you doing here?" He said with what seemed to be disappointment. "Aren't you with Potter now?"

"Yes I am..."

"I'm married now. You're engaged. Why the hell are you here?"

"I needed to see you. See you as a married man. She has my life, you know."

"I know."

"Just forget I was here."

"Never. I will never forget you."

_Never mind_

_I'll find someone like you_  
><em>I wish nothing but the best for you too<em>  
><em>"Don't forget me", I beg<em>  
><em>"I'll remember", you said<em>  
><em>"Sometimes it lasts in love<em>  
><em>But sometimes it hurts instead."<em>  
><em>Sometimes it lasts in love<em>  
><em>But sometimes it hurts instead,<em>  
><em>Yeah.<em>

"Are...are you happy with her?"

"Kind of. She's not you. What about Potter?"

"He's sweet. Nothing like you though."

"Oh."

"Draco?"

"Hmm?"  
>"Why did you end what we had?"<p>

"Because I knew if we got married no one like us anymore."

"I didn't want people to care about it."

"I did."

"Yes. Because Draco Malfoy only cares about appearances. I loved you. I still do."

"What about Potter?"

"I would leave him in a heartbeat just to be with you."

"I almost canceled the wedding...wanna walk to the park?"

"Yes please."

We started walking.

"I wanted to end the wedding...just to be with you..but my wife.." he said fiddling with his ring. "she loves me so much. And I couldn't hurt her like I hurt you."

_You know how the time flies_

_Only yesterday_  
><em>It was the time of our lives<em>  
><em>We were born and raised<em>  
><em>In a summer haze<em>  
><em>Bound by the surprise<em>  
><em>Of our glory days<em>

"Really?"

"Yes love." I haven't heard him call me that in over 3 years.

"Draco...why her?"

"Because she's just like you."

"How?"  
>"In some crazy way she reminds me of you."<p>

"Wow." I couldn't help but smile. Tears were forming in my eyes. "She doesn't mind that your out."

"She's at the store."

"Of course."

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited_

_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it._  
><em>I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded<em>  
><em>That for me it isn't over.<em>

"Remember this tree?" He asked as he put his hand to the initials we carved into the bark. We acted like teenagers in love when we were together. Wait. We were teenagers.

"Yes. Of course. How could I forget. You did this for me on my birthday. Best birthday present ever. Still to this day."

"I heard Potter proposed on your birthday."

"That's the second best birthday present ever."

_Never mind_

_I'll find someone like you_  
><em>I wish nothing but the best for you too<em>  
><em>"Don't forget me", I beg<em>  
><em>"I'll remember", you said<em>  
><em>"Sometimes it lasts in love<em>  
><em>But sometimes it hurts instead."<em>

He smiled.

"How was it? The wedding."

"Huge. All over the news...I'm guess that's how you found out. Right?"

"Yes."

"I wanted to send you an invitation. Astoria wouldn't let me."

"Why not?"

"She'd think I'd fall in love with you again. Even though I never fell out of love."

"Draco."

"Oh shush. You knew that was coming."

I smiled. I miss him so much. And now he's out of my reach.

"We should head back." He said. "Astoria should be home by now."

"Yes. She should." Without of the blue he leaned in and kissed me. It was a long passionate kiss. Much like the ones from when we were 19 and love was intense.

_Nothing compares_

_No worries or cares_  
><em>Regrets and mistakes<em>  
><em>They are memories made.<em>  
><em>Who would have known<em>  
><em>How bittersweet this would taste?<em>

"Draco. You shouldn't have done that!" I yelled with tears falling from my face.

"I know." He said with tears falling as well. "I had to. I never got a goodbye kiss from when we broke up."

"Because you left randomly."

"I know. And I regret it all. Trust me."

We were very close to his house by now.

"Her car is there. You should leave."

"I know. Goodbye Draco."

"Goodbye."

I started to walk away.

"Wait!" he yelled.

"What?"

"I love you, Hermione Granger."

"I love you too, Draco Malfoy. Don't forget me?"

"I'll remember. Sometimes it lasts in love. But sometimes it hurts instead."

When he said that I flicked my wand and I was back home.

"How was it 'Mione?"

"Hell."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"No. I want to go to bed. I need to go talk to Gin...goodbye Harry. I'll be back soon. I love you."

"I love you too Hermione."

I flicked my wand once more. I was at Ginny's apartment and walked straight in. I was crying and she rushed over. I told her everything. When I was done I turned on the Muggle radio. "Someone like you" by Adele was on.

"This is me and Draco's song."

"Yes it is sweetie. Ice cream?"

"Yes please."

I sat there and remembered everything of me and Draco. Nothing would ever top the nine months I spent with him. I do love Harry. But Draco...He'll always be the one.

_Never mind_  
><em>I'll find someone like you<em>  
><em>I wish nothing but the best for you<em>  
><em>"Don't forget me", I beg<em>  
><em>"I'll remember", you said<em>  
><em>"Sometimes it lasts in love<em>  
><em>But sometimes it hurts instead"<em>

_Never mind_  
><em>I'll find someone like you<em>  
><em>I wish nothing but the best for you too<em>  
><em>"Don't forget me", I beg<em>  
><em>"I'll remember", you said<em>  
><em>"Sometimes it lasts in love<em>  
><em>But sometimes it hurts instead"<em>

_"Sometimes it lasts in love_  
><em>But sometimes it hurts instead"<em>

I'll always love Draco.


End file.
